


Missing Moment

by einfach_mich



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einfach_mich/pseuds/einfach_mich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew models his new costume for Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcadianMaggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/gifts).



> This is a work of fiction. I don't know these men, I just think they'd make a cute couple.

"What do you think?" Andrew crouched on the floor, contorting his spine in what Jesse thought was an complete unnatural, but rather inspiring angle.

"It's very...uh...stretchy?" Jesse shifted in his chair, and triple check that the door to Andrew's dressing room was locked.

That last thing they needed is for some nosy PA to sneak walk in on Jesse watching Andrew dry humping the floor. TMZ would eat it up. There were enough uncomfortable assumptions floating around the internet as it is.

"Stretchy? Really? That's all you can say?" Andrew stood up and pulled off the mask, taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"What am I supposed to say? It's a body stocking," Jesse laughed, an uncomfortable and breathless sound.

"You're the comic book fan," Andrew grumbled, collapsing into the chair beside Jesse.

"I like independent comic books. Like Hate and Ghost World. I was never into capes and tights,"  
Jesse corrected him, but could bring himself to look at his friend.

Every time he scanned the skin tight lycra all I can could do was wonder where Andrew stowed his balls. Also, when did he find time to work out? Jesse was sure Andrew didn't have washboard abs last time he saw him shirtless. Maybe there was some kind of body armor under the suit. Did it have to be so skin tight? Jesse could have sworn they purposefully designed the web pattern so it emphasized the curve of Andrews ass? It was like the comic book equivalent of hot pants and clear heels. How do you tell your best friend that he looks like a gay stripper?

"I wish I had known that earlier," Andrew sighed, leaning back in his chair and absently picked at the webbing pattern on his leg.

"Why?" Jesse looked at him then, his expression shifting from confusion to shock. "You didn't...I mean, you couldn't have taken this role because of-"

"No," Andrew erupted with laughter. "I took this role before we met."

"Oh," Jesse said with a awkward cough.

"I meant if I had knew you weren't a fan," Andrew confessed with a grin. "I wouldn't have dressed up and posed like twat."

They both laughed. Andrew's was loud and heartfelt. Jesse's was shy and breathy. After a few minutes they settled into a relatively comfortable silence. Andrew peeled off his gloves, and casual adjusted himself, giving a little wince. Jesse watched him and began to genuine smile. Andrew had done this for him, to entertain him. It was sweet.

"It could be worse," Jesse muttered with a shy smile.

"How so?" Andrew gave him a skeptical look out of the corner of his eyes.

Jesse shrugged nonchalantly and replied. "You could sparkle."

Andrew choked on his laughter and slapped Jesse's chest with the back of his hand. "Cheeky bastard."


End file.
